In recent years, with continuous development of technology, a surface curved display device gradually appears in the market, whose display screen and backlight are both curved. Since the retina of human's eye is curved, transformation of “plane-curved surface-plane” need to be carried out in a user's brain when the user is viewing pictures on the plane screen of the plane display device. Whereas the display screen of the curved surface display device is curved, pictures can be mapped into the user's brain intuitively at the same angle, thus transformation for pictures need not to be performed by the brain, reducing the pressure of the brain. Also, because of the curved shape of the display screen of the curved surface display device, better viewing angles can be achieved at the both the left and right sides of the curved surface display device, thereby more natural and comfortable visual perception can be offered for the user.
In the prior art, in production of the curved surface display device, generally all components of the backlight are manufactured as curved shape, and then assembled into a curved surface backlight, lastly, a display screen which is plane originally is bent and mounted over the curved surface backlight. However, when using such process to manufacture a curved surface display device, the curvature of the backlight is invariable after the all components of the backlight are manufactured as curved shape, such that the curvature of the resulting curved surface display device is fixed, which cannot be adjusted flexibly, in turn personal requirement for the curvature of the curved surface display device by the user can not be satisfied.